The Sun That Rising In The Beijing Cold Morning
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: "Di antara kita bersebelas candaanmu yang paling buruk,Lu"/"Aku akan mengajukan pembatalan kontrak"/"Kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu..pulanglah"/"Aku akan merindukanmu"/"Lihat mataharinya indah sekali"/Suck Summary. Better story inside,i promise. Just another Lay/Luhan Friendship atau boys love..kalian yang putuskan hoho/Mind to read and review? Bbuing Bbuing*Don't like don't read*


**The Sun That Rising In The Beijing Cold Morning**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : The cast aren't mine, i just own the plot story

Warning : OOC,Gaje

Cast: Lay,Luhan

.

.

.

Enjoy the story ^^

And don't forget to review

...

Namja itu masih berdiri menatap langit hitam di atasnya . Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya yang mengeluarkan asap putih karena cuaca yang cukup dingin malam ini.

"Kau masih belum sehat. Kenapa berdiri di depan balkon seperti ini,Lu?",suara itu sedikit mengagetkan namja itu.

"Sebentar saja,Xing. Aku masih ingin melihat bintang di langit malam Beijing. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ah,langit akhir september memang sangat cerah . Ah disana, kau bisa melihat Orion", namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bintang di langit

"Jangan mengada-ada,Yixing. Orion hanya muncul di bulan Maret saja. Menandakan musim tanam untuk petani dan juga menandakan musim semi telah tiba"

"Well, kalau kau begitu punya banyak waktu untuk menceramahiku tentang bintang, kau tidak keberatan memberitahuku tentang apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku baik-baik saja"

"Radar Luhanku mengatakan sepertinya kau menyimpan sesuatu"

"Radar Luhan? _Apa kau Batman_? Apa sebentar lagi kau akan memakai spandeks hitam dan mengeluarkan jaring?"

"Itu _Spiderman,_brengsek. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang mengganggumu? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun sendiri. Seperti merenungkan sesuatu. Ayo katakan. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu"

Luhan terdiam sambil menatap sejenak namja didepannya. Namja dengan wajah teduh dan lesung pipit yang selalu menghiasi pipinya. Sahabat terbaiknya selama ini.

'Apa aku harus memberitahunya?',batinnya

"Hoy,Earth to Deer Han?",ucap Yixing sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit melamun tersebut.

"Ah..mian",ucap Luhan.

Bagaimanapun Yixing adalah sahabatnya. Pasti bisa mengerti.

Okay,saatnya untuk memberi tahu.

Luhan sejenak menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali memanggil nama namja didepannya.

"Yixing?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau adalah teman terbaikku."

"Wow..terima kasih.",secercah senyuman tersungging dari bibir namja kelahiran Changsa

"Dan aku rasa kau seharusnya mendengar berita ini lebih awal"

"Ada apa? Yah, kau tidak sedang kencan dengan seseorang kan sekarang? Siapa gadisnya? Apa dia_ trainee_ di perusahaan? Ya Tuhan,terima kasih Luhan kecil kami akhirnya mempunyai gadis dan tidak menganggu malam mingguku bersama... "

"Aku akan mengajukan pembatalan kontrak terhadap perusahaan",Luhan berkata pelan namun berhasil membuat namja disampingnya diam seketika.

"Di antara kita bersebelas candaanmu yang paling buruk,Luhan. Jeongmal.. Kau harusnya belajar bercanda dari ... "

Perkataan Yixing terhenti ketika melihat wajah namja bermata rusa tersebut. Pandangan matanya begitu dingin dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi . Luhan serius kali ini.

"Kau yakin?",nada suaranya perlahan turun

"Humm. Kesehatanku semakin memburuk,Xing. Ditambah jadwal kita yang padat, aku rasa aku tidak akan sembuh total. Kalau aku semakin melemah, itu hanya akan menjadi beban saja buat tim . Aku akan mengajukan gugatannya awal oktober ini,Xing"

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunku bersamamu. Menatap bintang sambil meracau tentang masa depan ditemani sebotol soju .Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin yah haha",Yixing berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kaget dan frustrasi yang dirasakannya sekarang

"Xing..." ,Luhan berkata. Ada rasa tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan tidur duluan. Kau juga masuklah. Besok kita masih ada kegiatan",ucap Yixing

Grep..Yixing merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya

"Maafkan aku",ujar namja bermata rusa itu

Yixing hanya terdiam menatap namja mungil didepannya.

"Tidurlah,Lu. Hari ini begitu panjang",ucapnya datar sebelum keluar dari tempat itu

...

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Namun namja di tempat tidur itu masih belum bisa menutup matanya.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kuperbuat?",gumamnya sedikit frustrasi

Gelisah. Mungkin itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Ditatapnya kembali wajah namja dengan wajah cantik yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur disampingnya.

Lelah. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan namja yang tertidur itu.

Semenjak _Growl _melesat pesat, mereka hampir tidak pernah istirahat. Menghadiri event sana-sini, menyanyikan dan menarikan lagu yang sama. Dan sekarang _Overdose _juga tidak kalah meledaknya dengan album mereka sebelumnya ditambah dengan konser solo mereka mengelilingi dunia.

Sebenarnya Yixing juga mulai bosan akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi, masalah dan skandal yang menimpa band mereka yang baru saja berulang tahun kedua tersebut.

Dimulai dari Yifan yang mendadak membatalkan kontrak seminggu sebelum konser perdana mereka atau skandal Baekhyun yang berkencan dengan salah satu sunbae mereka. Entah dia harus tertawa atau tidak,ironis memang jika urusan mengenai hati dan perasaan dijadikan skandal.

Muak. Itulah yang dirasakan dirinya dan mungkin dirasakan oleh hampir semua member saat ini. Atau mungkin Yifan pada saat keluar.

Beberapa hal memang sangat berat untuk dilalui akhir-akhir ini. Agak sedikit menyulitkan mengenai kepergian Yifan,jujur. Dimulai dari harus menyusun ulang koreografi dan semacamnya agar dapat menampilkan konser yang sempurna untuk memuaskan hati para fans ,atau jumlah kebencian yang semakin bertambah yang diterima oleh mereka semua akibat skandal yang timbul.

Belum ditambah lagi jadwal latihan yang padat, jadwal konser yang menunggu, perjalanan jauh dari kota ke kota,dari satu negara ke negara lainnya.

Yixing melihat hampir semua member dan mungkin dirinya sendiri sudah mencapai titik limitnya masing-masing. Sehun yang semakin dingin. Atau Suho atau Baekhyun yang menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi. Chanyeol dan Tao yang semakin pendiam semenjak kepergian Yifan. Minseok dan Jongdae yang sepertinya akan meledak kapan saja. Atau dirinya dan Jongin yang mulai kelihatan seperti akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri Begitu pula Luhan yang semakin lemah akibat perjalanan ke tempat tujuan konser yang berbeda-beda itu.

Luhan membenci pesawat terbang dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian. Dan selalu meminum obat untuk menghilangkan depresi dan kecemasannya tetang ketinggian.

Tetapi _everything comes with the price._ Itu kembali dengan efek sampingnya yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya.

Luhan adalah manusia paling ceria dan optimis yang pernah ditemui Yixing.

Tetapi jika manusia seperti Luhan sudah terlihat putus asa seperti ini membuatnya berpikir

Apakah melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya jalan saat ini?

Yixing tidak menyalahkan perusahaan. Bagaimanapun juga, perusahaan mereka menuntut kesempurnaan.

Harus Yixing akui, dia lelah. Mereka semua lelah.

Sampai di titik dimana untuk tersenyum pun terasa dipaksakan.

Sampai di titik dimana membuatnya ragu apakah benar ini jalannya? Apakah benar ini sesuai _passion_nya?

Tentu saja semua akan sedikit berkurang karena dia memiliki member disampingnya. Para sahabat terbaiknya. Para saudaranya.

Tetapi, sekarang akan berkurang satu lagi. Dan selalu saja salah satu yang dekat dengannya.

Tuhan sedang tidak bercanda dengan dirinya bukan?

Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan di masa lalu sehingga seperti ini?

Berapa banyak air mata dan hari-hari emosional yang mereka akan lalui lagi?

"Haish menyebalkan",ucap Yixing

Yixing kemudian bangun perlahan menuju ke tempat tidur di sampingnya

"Apa kau sudah tidak bisa lagi? Apa kau sudah terlalu lelah? Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku nanti?",ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut hitam milik namja disampingnya.

"Eumm..Yixing..kenapa kau belum tidur?",terdengar suara kecil dari bawah

"Ah , maaf aku membangunkanmu"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cepat kembali tidur",ucap Yixing

"Apa kau susah tidur?"tanya namja yang baru terbangun itu sedikit cemas.

"Humm tentu saja. Karena memikirkan keputusanmu tadi",Yixing berkata dingin. Entah karena dia benci atau kecewa karena keputusan namja rusa didepannya atau mungkin karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

Melihat perubahan sikap Yixing,perlahan Luhan mulai tertunduk

"Yixing-ah, apa aku salah? Apa aku aku orang yang buruk karena lari dari tanggung jawab? Yixing-ah,jawab aku. Aku mohon jangan beri aku sikapmu yang dingin seperti ini ",Luhan berkata sedikti frustrasi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya itu

Yixing hanya menatap datar namja mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri itu.

Luhan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Terdengar egois,bukan?

Tetapi,jika mereka masih menahannya, bukankah mereka juga egois?

Dilihatnya kembali wajah namja yang mulai menangis tersebut.

Muncul perasaan tidak tega dalam dirinya.

'Sialan Luhan. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi kelemahanku',batinnya

"Yixing-ah..."

"Berhenti menyalahi dirimu sendiri dan pakai pakaian dinginmu. Kita akan keluar sebentar"

"Kita akan kemana? Ini baru jam 3 pagi",tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Apa teman disampingnya ini sedang gila?

"Merayakan ulang tahunku",jawabnya singkat

...

Suara ombak lautan pasifik memecah keheningan itu. Bergulung -gulung berlomba mencapai dataran putih tersebut.

"Kita punya setengah jam lagi sebelum mataharinya terbit..Aish..sudah kubilang kenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal. Lihat hidungmu sampai membiru",ucap Yixing sambil menggosokkan tangannya ke wajah milik namja didepannya

"Yixing...mengapa kita kesini?",tanya Luhan

"Sudah kubilang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Kau pasti akan sibuk dengan urusanmu dengan firma hukum dan dokumen-dokumen untuk pembatalan kontrak saat hari ulang tahunku. Oleh karena itu, umm.. aku membawa ini",Yixing kemudian membuka kancing ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel merah miliknya

"Itu...",Luhan berkata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat apa yang dibawa namja dengan dimple di pipi kanan tersebut.

Sebotol _Wine _dan 2 buah gelas.

"_Wine _milik Junmyeon. Aku mencurinya. Uh oh baunya harum sekali"

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan membunuhmu ketika dia mengetahuinya"

"Dia terlalu mencintaiku"

"Ah i see SuLay is sailing"

"Geez, itu Layho. Setiap orang yang melihat pasti tahu kalau aku lebih manly darinya. Ah..ini.", Yixing berkata sambil memberikan satu gelas ke arah namja disampingnya

Keduanya meminum _wine _tersebut. Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam mendengar suara ombak. Tidak ada yang berkata apapun.

"Jujur..aku... marah padamu...sedikit kecewa sebenarnya", Yixing akhirnya berkata memecah kesunyian

"Kau berhak marah padaku,Xing. Bahkan,aku bersumpah kau pasti sudah menghajarku habis-habisan di dalam pikiranmu ",Luhan berkata sembari meminum _wine _tersebut

"Aku memutilasimu"

"Ah...cukup adil. Dan pastikan kalau kau tidak menyentuh wajahku"

"Kau tahu...aku selalu berharap akan terus berjuang bersamamu. Bersama-sama berdiri di panggung menari seperti orang gila sampai akhir dimana pinggang kita tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan suara kita tidak bisa keluar lagi. Menghadapi masa depan bersama-sama"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku tidak bisa berjuang bersama dirimu lagi,Xing. Aku...betul-betul ingin, tetapi aku rasa aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku takut,Xing. Aku takut melakukan hal yang dipaksakan. Aku takut itu hanya akan menyakiti semuanya,Xing. Aku sudah... lelah"

"Naga sok tampan itu pasti memikirkan hal yang sama saat itu"

"Yixing..."

"Kau adalah sahabatku,Lu. Yang terbaik yang pernah Tuhan kirimkan padaku. Kau seperti sosok sahabat serta saudara bagiku. Kau selalu mendengar keluh kesahku. Kau selalu menghiburku saat aku merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menghadapi semuanya. Selalu memberiku semangat. Bagiku kau seperti rumah bagiku. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dan aku akan selalu berterima kasih untuk itu. Sekarang, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku...aku akan membiarkanmu untuk pergi. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu",Yixing berkata suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku ingin sekali menahanmu,Lu. Aku ingin sekali mencegahmu. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengikatmu , agar kau tidak kemana-mana . Tetapi,aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya bertahan dibalik rasa sakit itu. Aku tahu itu pasti memuakkan,bukan?",tambahnya. Kali ini dia merasakan pandangannya sedikit kabur dan adanya cairan bening yang turun ke pipinya

"Yixing..Maafkan aku",ucap Luhan. Sedikit bersalah melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kecilnya itu menangis lagi.

Yixing adalah manusia berhati paling murni yang pernah ia temui.

Yixing memang jarang mengeluarkan emosinya . Tetapi jika dia sampai seperti ini, itu berarti entah yang diperbuat keterlaluan atau benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Terakhir kali,Yixing menangis saat kepergian Yifan dan sekarang melihatnya seperti ini lagi, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti tidak berhak atas air mata Yixing.

"Gwenchana. Ini hanya pasir sialan..Haish kenapa bisa masuk ke mataku?" ,ucap Yixing sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya

Luhan menatap namja didepannya. Dia terdiam. Semenjak kepergian Yifan, mereka sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama melindungi satu sama lainnya dari segala macam rintangan atau halangan yang menghadapi mereka.. Tetapi,sebuah hal tidak akan terus bertahan selamanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti mengkhianati sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku,Yixing",ucapnya pelan

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini. Kau...bisa berhenti sekarang. Kau sudah di rumah,bukan?.",Yixing berkata sedikit tersenyum walaupun sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Kalau saja aku punya sedikit kekuatan lagi..untuk bertahan dan berjuang..aku..",Luhan berkata mulai terisak

"Shushh..Yak! Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya aku yang menangis,brengsek. Haish !Uljima..wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali..hoy dan kau bilang dirimu adalah _ssan namja_( lelaki murahan) ?",ucap Yixing menenangkan

"Itu _Ssang namja_ (manly),brengsek. Kenapa kau masih saja salah menyebutnya? Sudah kubilang berhenti membolos kelas bahasa koreamu. Bagaimana jika kamu salah bicara nanti saat menggunakan bahasa korea? Untung saja wajahmu begitu lugu sehingga saat kau mengeluarkan kata makian '_Byunssing_' di televisi nasional,orang hanya menganggap itu lucu. Otokke..kau membuatku semakin cemas meninggalkan dirimu"

"Berhenti mencemaskan yang tidak-tidak. Seperti wanita saja"

"Aku bukan wanita"

"Nee,Princess"

"Aku betul-betul membencimu Zhang Yixing

"I love you too,Luhan. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan berhenti mengomel. Lihat mataharinya sudah mulai muncul"

Luhan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap bulatan kecil di langit yang mulai mewarnai langit hitam tersebut dengan warna kuning keemasan itu.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau pantai ini punya matahari terbit yang indah. Aku rasa kau tidak bohong. Ah nyaman sekali.",Yixing berkata sambil menutup matanya membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menembus kulit pucatnya

"Aku akan merindukanmu,Zhang Yixing."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan membuat kita menangis lagi,Luhan"

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak usah khawatir. "

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat latihan. Jangan pernah terlambat makan. Berhenti memakan _junk food_ dan perbanyak makan sayuran . Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa menghubungiku",ucap Luhan panjang lebar

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti ibu mertuaku"

"Mana ada ibu mertua secantik diriku"

"Oh jadi kau mengakui kau dirimu cantik.."

"Sialan kau Zhang Yixing"

Keduanya tertawa kecil sebelum menatap matahari terbit tersebut.

"Zhang Yixing?"

"Humm?"

"Terima kasih...untuk semuanya",ucap Luhan tulus.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu,Lu",jawab namja berlesung pipit itu yang sekarang sedang mulai membuka mulutnya,mencoba memakan sinar matahari pagi tersebut. Okay abaikan keanehannya.

"Dan maafkan..."

Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh perkataan namja disampingnya.

"Apa kau mesin peminta maaf? Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo makan _tteobokki_",Yixing mencegah Luhan kembali meminta maaf dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya? Mana ada_ tteobokki_ di Beijing,bodoh"

"Ah benar. Yak,berhenti memanggilku bodoh "

"Kenapa,bodoh? Kau memang bodoh. "

"Dasar... kau mengomel seperti wanita..Ouch...yak..",erang Yixing sedikit kesakitan memegangi lengannya yang baru saja dipukul namja kecil disampingnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku wanita,bodoh. Aku ini pria. _Ssang Namja_",ucap Luhan yang terkadang sering merutuki nasibnya terlahir dengan wajah cantik,padahal dalam hatinya dia (merasa) _manly_ .

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku bodoh...Aish..apa dia sedang PMS?",gumam Yixing

"Mwo? Kau mau mati?Apa kau belum pernah merasakan jurus judo? Minseokkie mengajariku baru-baru ini",Luhan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan sedikit 'kasih sayang'kepada member yang disayanginya itu

"Yah..yah... yah..mari kita makan mie saja dan pulang sebelum semua member mengira kita diculik monster jahat dari galaksi lain",ucap Yixing menenangkan rusa yang mulai panas itu

"Deal",ucap Luhan akhirnya

"Baiklah, aku melihat ada minimarket dekat situ, ayo.._princess_",ucap Yixing mencari penyakit

"MWO? Kau benar-benar ingin merasakan pukulanku yah?",ujar Luhan sedikit kesal

"Umm...kau tahu kalau aku hanya anak satu-satunya yang orangtuaku miliki,bukan?"

"Aku akan mengurusi orangtuamu dengan baik,Xing-er. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kali ini, tidak akan ada ampun lagi untukmu,_darling_",Luhan berkata. Mulai mengeluarkan seringainya yang cukup menyeramkan

Yixing mulai menelan ludahnya

"Hey,lihat gadis berbikini",Yixing mulai menunjuk ke arah pantai itu

"Huh? Mana? Yak...Zhang Yixing..Yak kembali kau...",ucap Luhan yang mulai mengejar namja yang mulai berlari di atas pasir yang keemasan tersinari cahaya matahari tersebut.

Seketika terdengar gelak tawa antara kedua manusia yang saling berkejaran tersebut.

Bahagia. Walau hanya untuk saat ini.

_Sampai jumpa brother. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti akan berdiri bersama-sama di panggung bersamamu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

...

Ta-da...

I don't know what's gotten into me these days

Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud membuka luka lama

Hanya saja i've just finished reading STEP..such a beautiful story

Dan my Layhan feels got really high setelah membaca itu

So, is this story good or bad? Or always gaje?

Maaf Yixing an Luhan nya dibikin agak random kayak gini. Its friendship

So, lastly...Jangan lupa untuk review and give me some love huhu..Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya

Muachhh*kecupbasah

ZF

P.S /A.N

Ini mungkin ff terakhir untuk sementara waktu .

I'm gonna take a quick hiatus. I'm getting fed up and upset about some things here and school,so...will see you later

xoxo


End file.
